guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of the Night
Guardians of the Night is a guild founded by Adidawn. Requirements *'speak in english!!' you dont have to be english, american or whatever you just have to be able to speak enough english so that we can understand you and you can understand us. *'Be friendly' because there are a lot of lowish lvls in this guild dont laugh at them if they ask you for help, or if you dont know something ask a higher lvled person with more experience in the game, thats what guilds are for! *'Do stuff' If you see a guild as a thingymabob that doesnt do anything then keep going, we should fight and lvl up together not be some sort of xp sucking leech If you want to join try to pm one of these people: :::::*Adidawn :::::*Shwoob :::::*Ghostfang-ii Rules :1. Aggroing guild members is forbidden. :2. Allied with the guild Dark Kinghts. (just dont attack their collectors) It's ok to fight against guild members in aligned area attack/defense fights. History I was in many guilds but my favorite one was the guild Kenshin. I was a protector there when I was selling some old gobball gear when someone who was overloaded Dropped a guildogem!!!!! I just happened to be next to him when I picked it up, I didn't actually see what it was and when I was looking thourgh my inventory I thought that it was just another bit of ore!!! Then my brother saw it and went crazy that I was wandering around for almost a month with a guildogem without actually knowing it, we wanted to create a guild as soon as possible, but we were F2P so we couldn't create it, then when we finally got it we made this guild. At first i had no idea of what to call it, but we finally settled on this name. The first members (other than the ones on our accounts) were Ghostfang-ii, Shwoob, Coolwi, Mystry, Oscarpip and Vocator. Important Members Adidawn-''' The leader of the guild, a great Xelor Enjoys fighting Bworks and North of Sulfolkia. 'Shwoob-' One of the many Second in command, a (un) cool Cra who enjoys fighting Treechids and other easy monsters. 'Oscarpip-' A sadida who is on the same account as shwoob but but isnt a powerful 'Ghostfang-ii-' A very powerful iop who is guard, who uses Brokle and Pressure but I havent got a clue where he fights Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds Messages -Thanks Shwoob for getting the guild logo in there, by the way how did you do it? Ranking This is the order of the ranking, the more xp you give to the guild the higher rank and the more rights you will get, and as you see there are only three ranks in this guild. This is because we only have a few members, so it is easir to manage. Once the number of guild members increases more ranks and more rights will be added. If i forget to change your rank after you have reached a certain limit please tell me and I will change it. 'Second in command-' is given to people who have given '''1500 or more xp to the guild (please remember that as the members get to higher lvls the limit to become second in command will be moved up and i will change the limit displayed on this page). If you are second in command you will be given these rights: *manage the ranks *invite new members *manage your amount of xp given to the guild *set or remove a collector *collect resources from the collector *collect kamas from the collector *collect items from the collector *use the paddocks *fit out the paddocks Guard-''' is given to people who have given '''200 - 1500 xp to the guild. If you are guard you will be given these rights: *manage your amount of xp given to the guild *invite new members *set or remove a collector *use the paddocks *fit out the paddocks Apprentice-''' is given to people who have given '''0 - 200 xp to the guild. If you are guard you will be given these rights: *manage your amount of xp given to the guild *invite new members *set or remove a collector (if you misuse a right then it will be taken away from you and if you are a person that I know i can trust you will be given more rights but I wont change your rank because that wouldnt be fair to other members)